EL RENACER
by BeaGG20
Summary: Ya ha pasado un año desde que Edward abandonó a Bella en Luna Nueva, pero él no vuelve y Bella marcha a la facultad, allí conocerá a gente nueva que le harán vivir cosas nuevas muy interesantes, habrá sitio para el reencuentro con nuestro Edward?
1. EL PRIMER DÍA

PRIMER DÍA

Hace ya casi un año que mi único amor se fue y me dejó, todavía tengo pesadillas, aún lloro cuando me acuerdo de él,no sé porque no soy capaz de superarlo, todos los que me rodean me alentan a que me vaya, que abandone Forks, pero no puedo hacerlo,sería como si finalmente me rindiese, como si aceptara que Edward no va a volver.

Pero se me acaba el tiempo, el curso termina y debo empezar la facultad, lo mas cerca que puedo ir es a casi 4horas de viaje a Seattle ,así que finalmente he decidio asistir allí y volveré cada fin de semana a estar con Charlie.

Finalmente el día de mi partida llegó

-Bueno Bells, sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de ti verdad pequeña?- dijo Charlie casi con lágrimas en los ojos- sé que has pasado el peor año de tu vida pero cariño vienen tiempos mejores, empieza a vivir de nuevo Bella y si pones de tu parte veras q las cosas no son tan grises como tú pensabas

-Bueno Charlie, nos veremos este fin de semana- intenté esquivar el momento charla porque cuando Charlie se ponía melodramático no había quien le agunatase…

-Bien pequeña, nos veremos el fin de semana, de verdad no quieres que te lleve en tu primer día?

-No papá, no te preocupes de verdad, ya soy mayorcita no crees?

Me monté en mi coche y parti rumbo a Seattle, mientras me alejaba de Forks las lágrimas caían por mi rostro como si tuviera una cascada en el interior de mis ojos.

El camino se me hizo eterno, no había vuelto a ir a Seattle desde desde que Edward se sólo por la velocidad con la que Edward conducía si no también por la compañía, me volví a sumergir en mis pensamientos y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba entrando en el campus de la facultad.

El ambiente no era como el de Forks, no se parecía en nada, aquí cada uno iba a su rollo, a la larga esta vez yo no era la única nueva, éramos cientos de alumnos que empezábamos nuestro primer año y bueno esa sensación me hizo que me relajara un poco más.

Descargué el poco equipajé que traía, ya que mi intención era ir a Forks cada semana y me encaminé hacia la recepción de la residencia.

-Hola, Buenos días, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, podrías indicarme cual es mi dormitorio??

-Hola Isabella, soy Mary la encargada de la residencia en turno de día, Bienvenida,déjame ver en que sección te han puesto… -la chica de unos 25 años sacó una especie de agenda gigantesca y buscó mi nombre a toda velocidad- bien , bien te encontré, estás en la planta 2, habitación45B.E- la chica me miró y sonrió, estás de suerte te ha tocado la mejor zona…-

-Y eso por qué?- dije intentando no parecer estúpida…

-Bueno…ya lo verás, Isabella. Esta tarde habrá una reunión con toda la gente de tu sección, para que os conozcais y empecéis a tener relción, en tu habitación encontrarás toda la información que necesitarás,. Una vez más bienvenida- me dió un apretón de manos y me entregó una pequeña llave color naranja.

Estaba alucinando…vaya tía más rara…a que se habrá referido con eso de que me había tocado la mejor zona? Sería por la quietud, por las fiestas…estaba perdida.

Por fín llegué a mi planta, mi habitación se encontraba al otro lado del ascensor, seguí la moqueta de color verde hasta encontrarme con la puerta de mi dormitorio. Toqué y entré, allí había una chica bajita, bueno más o menos de mi altura un poco menos quizás, muy muy delgada y con el cabello corto y despeinado, me recordó tanto a mi Alice..la chica se giró y me mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola!! Soy Pamela, pero puedes llamarme Pam, voy a ser tu compañera de cuarto, es un placer conocerte

-Hola, yo soy Isabella pero puedes llamarme Bella, mucho gusto Pam.

-Bueno Bella, cuéntame eres de aquí o de donde vienes?

-Soy de Forks, un pueblecito a unas 4horas de aquí

-Que bien! Podrás escaparte de vez en cuando sin problemas, yo soy de aquí pero cuando estudio mi único hogar es este y mi única familia mis amigas de aquí, la verdad es q este es mi segundo año aquí así que ya me conozco esto bien, así que si quieres puedo ser tu guía- me dijo Pam muy sonriente, así que no me pude negar…

-Claro, por mi esta bien, aunque he de advertirte que no soy muy sociable, soy bastante reservada y me suelen considerar algo rara…-la cara de Pam no tenía desperdicio era una mezcla entre asombro y "que me está contando esta tía"…

-No puedo creerte, no aparentas serlo, y has sido siempre así o es por algún motivo en especial?

-Bueno es una historia muy larga y dolorosa..

-Ya, HOMBRES,NO?? Los tíos siempre son nuestro mayor problema, pero vamos que no voy a permitir que te amargues por un hombre, no en mi presencia, lo sabes? Perdona que me tome estas confianzas pero no puedo ver a una mujer que se ve que vale la pena sufrir por un tío, lo siento pero no. Y esto que "no me has contado" jeje ha pasado hace mucho??

-Bueno ya ha pasado mas de un año, pero…- Pam me tapó la boca

-Entonces lo siento pero no te permito hablar de ese tema, más adelante me gustaría que me contaras tu historia si quieres claro pero mi conclusión va a ser la misma, sabiendo o sin saber tu historia, PASA DE ÉL, NO VALE LA PENA. Ahora tengo más ganas incuso de conocerte que antes, quiero que conozcas a las chicas..

-Las chicas??- pregunté algo confusa…

-Sí, mis amigas, verás como te caen genial

HOLA A TODS DE NUEVO! BUENO LLEVO UN TIEMPO DANDOLE VUELTAS A LA CABEZA CON ALGUNA HISTORIA NUEVA Y ESTO ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LO QUE OS ASEGURO VA A SER UN NOVELÓN DE LOS BUENOSS!! JAJAJA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE COMO LAS ANTERIORES.

ESTA VEZ NO TENGO ESCRITO GRAN COSA ASI QUE SE ADMITEN SUGERENCIAS, Y COMO NO CREITICAS A PODER SER CONSTRUCTIVAS.

GRACIAS POR VUESTRA ATENCIÓN Y YA SABEIS REVIEWS!!!


	2. LAS 5 DIVINAS

LAS 5 DIVINAS

Pam estaba ansiosa por presentarme a sus amigas, no hacía mas que contarme anécdotas de sus salidas mientras caminábamos por el campus a toda velocidad. Por el camino no pude evitar fijarme en algunos de los chicos que convivirían conmigo durante esos casi 9meses, será que algún día podré fijarme en alguno de ellos como en su día lo hice en Edward? Sólo el nombrar su nombre en mi cabeza hizo que el corazón se me encogiera, Pam vio mi gesto y frenó en seco

-Ey Bella! Estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálida en un momento, voy muy rápido?

-No, no tranquila ya estoy bien, queda mucho para llegar?

-Ya hemos llegado al edificio B, ven las chicas seguro q están en la cafetería

Cuando entramos había una mesa rodeada de chicos, según nos fuimos acercando pude observar que el mogollón se debía a que había 4 bellezas sentadas en una mesa jugando una partida de cartas, Pam fue saludando a los chicos y la abrieron paso, no podía creerme que esas fueran a ser sus amigas, lo que me faltaba!

-Ey chicas!- Dijo Pam muy eufórica- vaya tela la que tenéis montada aquí jajaja

-Sólo nos faltabas tú, Pam! dónde estabas metida?! – dijo una de las chicas

-Estaba esperando a mi compañera de cuarto, no tengo tan buena suerte como vosotras que estáis todas juntas!

-No te quejes, tienes la mejor sección de la facultad guapa!

-Bueno chicas os presento a Bella, es de Forks y bueno necesita nuestro apoyo 100% ya sabéis H-O-M-B-R-E-S… - todas me observaron un segundo y rápidamente reaccionaron

-Hola Bella, yo soy Lucy, y estas son Amber,Jinny, Clara y bueno ya conoces a nuestra Pam, es un placer conocerte, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas- dijo la que parecía ser la líder del grupito, aunque su tono no me convenció demasiado.

Rápidamente nos sentamos con ellas y Amber, Clara y Jinny comenzaron a interesarse por mi, me preguntaron sobre lo que me había sucedido y aunque no se sentían identificadas conmigo ya que nunca habían sido dejadas, sino más bien al contrario, se sintieron muy mal por mi situación.

-No te preocupes Bella, verás cómo le olvidas y nosotras vamos a ayudarte a conseguirlo aquí hay mucho hombre interesante, créeme antes de q termine el curso ya no te acordarás de cómo se llamaba el panolis ese- dijo Amber muy segura de si misma

-Se te ve una chica con mucho potencial Bella, pero tenemos que pulirte al máximo, unas cuantas sesiones de peluquería, maquillaje y compras y verás como te conviertes en una de las mas deseadas- Dios Alice se había reencarnado en Pam, cerraba los ojos y parecía estar escuchándola a ella.

La tarde pasó volando y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta estaban llamando a los estudiantes a sus respectivas reuniones de sección. Pam y yo nos despedimos de las chicas y quedamos para mas tarde vernos de nuevo y salimos a toda velocidad hacia nuestro edificio, en ese momento me vino a la cabeza la historia esa de ser afortunadas por estar en esa sección, por qué sería? Así que decidí preguntarle a Pam

-Pam,por qué todas dicen que somos afortunadas por estar en la sección en la que estamos?- Pam puso cara de pícara, me agarró de la mano y echó a correr

-Ahora lo entenderás, Bella! Corre que no llegamos!

Llegamos a nuestro edificio y cuando subimos a nuestra planta ya todos estaban reunidos en el saloncito común, nos excusamos y nos hicimos un hueco entre la gente, asombrosamente la mayoría de asistentes eran mujeres, todas muy arregladas y ocupaban las primeras filas, los chicos sin embargo permanecían al fondo con cara de resignación…francamente era muy extraño. Pam me sacó de mis pensamientos con un jalón de brazo

-Bella, Bella atenta que ahí llega nuestro consejero

Cuando se abrió la puerta fue como si un rayo de luz iluminara la habitación, el silencio se apoderó del salón para dar paso a cuchicheos femeninos, suspiros y palabras mal sonantes. Era el hombre más perfecto que había visto jamás…bueno perdón… el segundo más perfecto. Se trataba de un hombre alto, corpulento sin llegar a ser exagerado, de cabello moreno algo largo y despeinado, ojos verdes como olivas y una sonrisa…ohhh dios mío era perfecto, vestía arreglado pero informal, un pantalón dockers con zapatillas, y un jersey rojo que resaltaba más aún si cabe aquellos ojos verdes,.

El ambiente de la sala se había vuelto pesado, debía ser por la cantidad de hormonas furulando por el aire, no había mujer en esa sala y yo me incluía q no babeara por Ben, así se llamaba nuestros consejero, mi consejero… Pero intenté no comportarme como el resto, además yo había venido aquí a estudiar, no a perder mi tiempo con hombres, como si ya no hubiera tenido bastante…

La reunión estuvo interesante, Ben nos contó su labor como consejero y se ofreció cualquier día a cualquier hora a ayudarnos en lo q necesitáramos ya fuera personal o en el ámbito estudiantil, repartió papelillos con su nº de móvil y nos indico donde se encontraba su dormitorio que casualmente era el 45 B.B a escasos metros del nuestro. Nos disponíamos a abandonar el salón cuando la melodiosa voz de Ben sonó a nuestras espaldas.

-Pam! – dijo él con entusiasmo

-Ben, me alegra verte- dijo Pam mientras daba un caluroso abrazo a Ben, mientras era asesinada por el resto de asistentes

-Cómo no has venido a verme? Qué tal habéis pasado el verano las chicas y tú?- Ben hablaba con Pam como si de toda la vida se conocieran.

-Perdona pero he estado liada, el verano muy bien ya sabes como siempre, nosotras no nos aburrimos, ah! Por cierto, esta es mi nueva compañera de cuarto Bella, y futura integrante de nuestro grupo

Ben me miró de arriba a bajo y me sonrió

-Vaya cada vez os ponéis retos más grander Pam!- dijo con tono de arrogancia- un placer Bella, has tenido mucha suerte de toparte con Pam, este año te va a tocar la lotería- y me tendió su mano para que se la estrechara.

Y este tío que se había creído??!!! Me acababa de llamar poca cosa en mi cara! Y todavía pretendía que le saludara y babeara por él, ja! Estaba muy equivocado, secamente y por educación contesté

-Hola, qué tal?!- dije sin casi inmutarme- Pam yo voy de camino a la habitación quiero hacer unas llamadas ahora te veo- y sin más dilación me puse en camino, apretando fuertemente mis ojos intentando evitar que mis lágrimas volvieran a correr por mis mejillas.

Entré en la habitación y me tiré en mi cama a llorar sin consuelo alguno, me habían despreciado como lo hizo Edward y la culpa la tenía yo por intentar alcanzar algo que no me corresponde.

A los 15 minutos apareció Pam en la habitación

-Bella te has molestado por algo?!- dijo como si de verdad no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho el consejerucho ese de mi.

-Pam tengo sentimientos y bueno el comentario que ha hecho de mi no me ha agradado mucho la verdad, aunque si te soy sincera me da bastante igual, yo he venido aquí a estudiar no a ligar además no es mi prototipo de hombre en absoluto, pero el comentario estaba de más

-No lo ha hecho queriendo, quería venir a disculparse pero no le he dejado, ya bastante ha hecho por hoy, pero de verdad no se lo tengas en cuenta es un tío genial, te caerá bien. Fue novio de Lucy sabes? Y bueno no terminaron muy bien y anda un poco a la defensiva.

-Y tú de que le conoces?

-Es mi hermano- dijo sonriente- lo que sucede es q no tenemos muy buena relación con nuestras padres y nos vemos poco, pero nos queremos mucho. De verdad no es tu tipo? Porque él me ha dicho que no te transforme mucho, que así estás muy bien- dijo mientras me acariciaba el brazo

-Me tomas es pelo? Si me ha insultado de frente!!

-Conócele Bella, verás como me das la razón

El resto de la semana transcurrió de forma normal y tranquila, las clases estaban bien, los profesores también. Pam y yo coincidíamos poco pero el rato que nos veíamos me lo pasaba genial con ella y las demás, menos con Lucy que me miraba algo rara, parecía como que no me tragaba, intenté varios acercamientos pero no hubo forma…

El viernes llegó y preparé mis cosas para marcharme a casa, Pam insistía en que me quedara

-No te vayas Bella!! Hoy vamos a empezar con tu cambio radical!! Jajaja y mañana hay fiesta en el edificio B, no te la puedes perder! Es la primera fiesta del curso, mi hermano irá y quiere verte…qué me dices?!

-No puedo Pam, le prometí a mi padre que iría no se apaña bien sólo y me da mucha pena, lo dejamos para el próximo finde quieres?

Pam aceptó a regañadientes y me despidió con un beso. Salí de la habitación como siempre en mi mundo y al doblar la esquina me choque con lo que parecía una piedra andante, y me caí de culo al suelo

-Perdona Bella, no te vi iba pensando en mis cosas…-era Ben tan guapo como de costumbre.. iba a veros, dónde vas??

-Yo me voy a mi casa, si me disculpas tengo prisa- dije muy secamente

-Bella quiero disculparme por lo del otro día, las amigas de Pam normalmente son tan…tan superficiales…no sé si conoces a su grupito…si es así me entenderás, pero cuando vi tu reacción me quedé de piedra, siento haber sido tan grosero y espero me perdones y volvamos a empezar, al fin y al cabo soy tu consejero y me tienes que aguantar todo el curso- dijo con sonrisa burlona

-No si me cambio de residencia- mi tono era amenazante y Ben se quedó de una pieza- y ahora si me perdonas…me esperan

Y sin más rodeos me monté en el ascensor a toda prisa intentando escapar de allí, las puertas se estaban cerrando cuando una mano lo impidió.

-Me encantan los retos, Bella- dijo Ben mientras sostenía la puerta del ascensor divertido- nos vemos el lunes, te estaré esperando…

Me quedé blanca cuando me dijo eso y fui todo el camino hasta llegar a Forks embobada. Por qué me tenía que pasar a mi por qué???


End file.
